thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
FoxClan/Archive 1
"Redstar! We're going to need more comfrey," Flamepelt called. Redstar climbed out of his den. "Sure, you can go collect some. Do you want a cat to go with you, or..." "That's okay. When I'm a fox, no animal would dare attack me," Flamepelt laughed. "What about cats?" Redstar joked. Flamepelt rolled her eyes and exited camp.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:23, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Flamepelt fell onto the dirt, panting. Firesky stood over her in her fox form. "You need to learn to fight!" Flamepelt, also in fox form, scrambled up. "I'm trying," she meowed evenly. Firesky was deputy, and Flamepelt knew she had to show respect.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:20, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Flamepelt swiped a paw at a moss ball perched on top of a rock. Her paw hit it squarely, and the ball toppled to the floor. She transformed into a fox and snarled at the ball, pretending it was a rival Clan.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 02:57, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Flamepelt pinned Firesky to the ground, panting but happy. She had finally mastered the pin-and-swipe move. Firesky's eyes glowed, happy for her medicine cat.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 00:27, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Flamepelt wiped her paws on a leaf, her right paw throbbing slightly. She had received a thorn scratch when she was out looking for herbs.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:34, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Flamepelt sniffed along the ground in her fox form along the OwlClan border. She knew she was dangerously close to trespassing, but the best clumps of goldenrod grew here. A bush on OwlClan territory rustled, and Flamepelt froze.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:48, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "Who's there?" a voice called. Thinking fast, Flamepelt ran quickly and silently away, not wishing to be spotted.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 20:49, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Lionsky followed Redstar and Firesky out onto the moor. Wind blew softly, ruffling the patrol's whiskers. Lionsky crouched down on the ground, his keen fox nose sniffing for prey to take to his mate, Heathercloud, and their two kits, Smallkit and Skykit.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 03:12, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "Hey, hey! Skykit!" Heathercloud gasped. Skykit had pinned her smaller brother to the ground and was swiping at him, thankfully claws sheathed. Skykit leaped off at the sound of her name and trotted to her mother. "Don't ever do that to Smallkit again!" she scolded. Skykit hung her head, but her tail was still held high. "Sorry." Emberstar...Fire and Ice 00:30, August 21, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- (Can Lionsky be deputy?) "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Tall Rock for a Clan meeting!" Redstar yowled. Firesky climbed up next to him, her belly swollen with kits. "Firesky is expecting kits," he began once everyone had gathered, "and she is moving to the nursery." -- ---- (Sure.) "Who's going to take over as deputy?" Heathercloud called out. Redstar gave a nod. "I'll tell you right now. Lionsky will be our temporary deputy." Emberstar...Fire and Ice 22:03, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lionsky jolted. He was to be deputy! "I must say, I did not expect to be given this honor," he told everyone. "But nevertheless, I will do my duty as deputy and serve in Firesky's place." Cheers met his small speech. ''Okay, I've got a lot of work to do now, he thought. Smallkit and Skykit raced up to him, bouncing. "You're deputy now!" Skykit squealed. Ever the timid one, Smallkit stood by. Soon, he asked, "Will we get special treatment?" Lionsky chuckled to himself. Imagine Smallkit asking something like that! "I don't think so," he answered his son. "But still be the best cats you can be." Emberstar...Fire and Ice 23:30, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flamepelt slunk through the forest as a fox, her mouth clamping down some goldenrod. A crackle of a leaf sounded behind her. What was that? she thought nervously. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 18:39, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Do you need help carrying the herbs?" Tigerfang asked, padding toward the ginger she-cat. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 18:47, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flamepelt whipped around and saw the strong tom standing there. "Great StarClan, you scared me!" she hisse. Her green eyes sparkled. "Yes, I could use some help." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 18:52, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tigerfang grabbed some of the herbs in his jaws. "I have to get some catmint and lamb's ear," Flamepelt meowed. "Catmint is at the Old Towleg nest, right?" Tigerfang asked through a mouthful goldenrod. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 19:16, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flamepelt nodded. "We're getting close to leaf-bare, so I thought it best to stock up on catmint in case there's greencough." Tigerfang nodded. "Good idea." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 19:19, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- The two trekked to the Twoleg nest. When they arrived, Flamepelt meowed, "Stay here. I'll go looking for the catmint." Tigerfang nodded, and Flamepelt vanished into the old Twoleg nest. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 02:55, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flamepelt returned a while later, her jaws full of catmint. "Do you need help?" Tigerfang asked, padding up to meet her. She nodded, dropping some of the catmint. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 02:01, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tigerfang grabbed some of the catmint in his jaws. "Come on," he mumbled through a mouth full of catmint, flicking his tail. Flamepelt followed Tigerfang as he led the way back to camp. -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 05:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Ah, finally back," Lionsky mewed cheerfully. Flamepelt nodded, and Tigerfang followed her into the medicine den. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! 06:29, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tigerfang set the herbs down next to where the rest of the herbs where stored. "I should go..." he meowed, padding out of the den. -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 07:31, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flamepelt stared after the tabby tom. ''That was weird. It seemed like he kind of rushed to go... She shrugged and started to sort the just-collected herbs. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 22:35, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Scarletsky padded up to Flamepelt. "Do you need any help?" She asked.Merry Christmas! The bunnies are coming.... ---- "Yes, actually. Could you go check on the kits? I'm not sure, but I thought I heard some coughs, and I can't go right now because I need to deal with these herbs." Flamepelt gestured towards all the herbs laid on the floor. "The sooner they're checked, the better." Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 23:04, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Forestkit flicked the moss ball over to Shadowkit. The black tom launched himself up into the air and landed on the moss ball. "Nice catch!" Forestkit yowled as she padded toward her brother. "Thanks," he purred. "Can I play, too?" Smallkit asked, padding towards the two. "Sure," Forestkit meowed. Though she and her siblings were younger than Smallkit, he still only reached to Shadowkit's shoulder. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 01:26, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Scarletsky nodded. "Okay." She said as she walked out of the den. She padded into the Nursey, seeing the kits playing. She purred. "Hello kits!"Silverstar-"Don't You Dare Yowl At Me!" 13:32, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flamepelt pawed through the herbs, muttering, "Why is it that when I take ''so long to collect a particular herb there is always one that's run out back at camp!" Flamepelt sighed frustratedly. "Guess I'll have to go out again and collect more borage." Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 05:59, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hi, Scarletsky," Forestkit meowed as she flung the mossball towards Smallkit. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 09:52, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flamepelt quickly walked to the nursery and poked her head in. "Scarletsky, it seems that we've run out of borage, so I'm going to go collect some. When you're finished with the kits, can you finish sorting and putting away the herbs, please?" "Of course," Scarletsky agreed. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 20:38, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Redstar yawned and arched his back in a long stretch. As he passed by the elders' den, he could hear Timberspirit complaining about how good a job the apprentices were doing of cleaning their nests. He let out an amused purr as he remembered his apprentice days. "Redstar!" he turned his head at the sound of his name. "Kits!" he purred once he saw his kits bounding toward him, Firesky following close behind. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|Go 49ers!'']] 15:58, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Here's the border with WolfClan," Hollyberry announced. Smallpaw and Skypaw looked out into the other Clan's territory suspiciously. "Why are they called WolfClan?" Smallpaw asked. "They can turn into wolves, like we can change into foxes," Brackentail put in. Skypaw's eyes widened, and she grimaced. "I thought we were the only ones who could do that kind of thing!" Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 21:35, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Scarletsky was done checking on the kits. She padded out of camp to find borage. Finally, she did. But a huge badger shoot out from behind her. Growling, Scarletsky turned into her fox form.~Silver ---- (Flamepelt went to collect borage, and she asked Scarletsky to help put away and sort herbs. XD That's okay.) "Nope. There are actually three other Clans who can do that, including WolfClan," Brackentail explained. "Cool!" Smallpaw mewed. "Yes. The other Clans can turn into wolves, bears, and owls, and we can change into foxes." Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 16:50, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ------- "Do you need help carrying the prey back to camp?" Vixenblaze asked Tigerfang, gazing at the large pile of prey he had caught. "Sure," he agreed, grabbing a mouse and two squirrels by their tails. Vixenblaze grabbed a rabbit and blackbird, then followed the tabby warrior. "Wow, that rabbit is huge!" Berrypaw raced over to Vixenblaze, his eyes shining with admiration for his mentor. "It's not mine," she said, setting it down on the fresh-kill pile. "Tigerfang caught it." Berrypaw's gazed shifted over to the brown tabby tom. "Berrypaw, you're on Hollyberry's hunting patrol!" Lionsky told the young apprentice, who sighed in annoyance. "See you guys later!" he called, bounding away to join Hollyberry and Smallpaw. Tigerfang watched Berrypaw's tail-tip dissappear, then turned to Vixenblaze. "Do you want to share this?" he asked, pushing a squirrel towards her. "Sure," she purred, settling down beside him to eat. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 06:42, January 25, 2013 (UTC) --------- Category:Archives